


The Beginning

by DayLightDove



Series: Living [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Fatherly!Satan, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akimi arrives in Gehenna with her new born son Rin. There, she awakens to her lover, Satan, and the many older brothers of Rin. After meaning all the demon kings, she just knows that live is going to be interesting for her and Rin. Hopefully, as Rin grows up, he'll love the life he's living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pretty much the very start of the series, going out to both Taken and Living.  
> Akimi is Rin's mother in this instead of Yuri so yeah.

Then somewhere hidden in a wooded area, a half-human, half-demon was born. His name was Rin. His hair was navy blue and he had shockingly blue eyes. His ears where like that of an elf and there were two stubs on his back near his shoulder blades. He had a thin navy blue tail that if stroked, you could feel fur, it also had a tuff of fur at the end. Blue fire surrounded the youth but did not harm it. His mother, Akimi, held him close, the flames never burning her. She had golden hair that was shoulder length and bangs that were to the left. She had blue eyes that shined like the morning sky. Akimi was an exorcist, but she would be punished for this, barring the child of a demon. And not just any demon, no anyone could tell that by the blue flames this child was the son of Satan.

Akimi was waiting for the Gehenna Gate to open so she and her child could leave Assiah, Earth.

Suddenly a voice called out to her. "Akimi! What are you doing?"

She held the child closer to her and turn towards the voice. Shiro Fujimoto. Akimi thought he would be there to congratulate Yuri on her child. Yes she knew about her child, they were friends after all. But then again he's probably her to do something with Rin. He is the spawn of Satan after all.

She glared, "Why are you here Shiro?"

"Akimi you can't keep that child! You know what the Grigori will order if they find him! If they find you!" Shiro said.

"You and I both know they already know. In fact that's why you're here isn't it?" Akimi said bitterly.

"Akimi..." Shiro began, but was interrupted by Akimi.

"Do not worry. I am heading to Gehenna with Rin to raise him. I know he wouldn't be treated kindly if he were to stay in Assiah, and I do not wish for my darling to destroy anyone to get to his son."

"Akimi how are you going to survive in Gehenna!? I'm surprised you survived that monster's birth!"

"He is not a monster! He is a child!" Just then a demon walked in on them. Shiro got out his gun but as he was about to shoot the demon Akimi spoke, 'Is it here?" The demon nodded. "Good. Shiro don't stop me. If you do not wish to kill this child, and I know you don't, then let me go."

Shiro stood there for a moment then lowered his gun. He watched Akimi was picked up by the demon and Rin's face showing as she was picked up. The child smiled at him as he and his mother were carried away.

Akimi smiled down at her son as the demon carried them to the black gate that waited for them. Her little Rin looked cute as he smiled back at her friend and his possibly future enemy. The face of innocence.

She felt the inky feeling of the tar like substance surround her as the three sunk into the Gehenna Gate. With one last glance at Assiah's sky, she pressed her child close to her and they sunk into the dark depths, sinking into the home of demons. Then, everything went black.

* * *

When she opened her eyes once more, she was surrounded by warmth. Around her body she felt the comfort of a cushion and the warmth of blankets over her body. Before her was a beautiful sight. Strikingly blue eyes gazed lovingly into her own sky blue ones. A smile graced the man's face when he saw her eyes flicker open.

"You're awake." He whispered out.

"S-Satan?" She asked trying to gain a grip on her surroundings.

"Yes my dear Akimi." He responded, his midnight hair framing his face. She gave him a smile in return before something dawn on her. "Rin! Where is he? Where is our child!?" She fought to sit up in a frantic search for her new born son.

Satan reacted quickly, placing his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down. "Sh, calm down, our child's safe, see? You both made it." He moved out of her vision so her sight was met with a wooden crib across the room, a familiar baby sleeping in it. Akimi breathed out a small sigh of relief at the sight of her child.

"So, Rin?" Satan asked with a smile as he turned to his wife.

Akimi flushed. "What? Do you not like it? I just thought it seemed fitting for him and-"

Satan cut her off by putting a finger to her lips. "I like it. You're right, it does seem fitting. Rin, Prince of Gehenna." He hummed before pulling his finger away and replacing its spot with his lips. Akimi smiled into the kiss, however, they broke apart when the door was suddenly busted down.

"Where are they?!" A turquoise haired man shouted as he dashed into the room. "Where's my baby brother!?"

"Father said not to come in here until he said so!" A blonde man said following in after.

"Does it matter? We're in here already." A man with fiery hair asked also walking in with a huff.

"I just want to see my little baby brother." A white haired man laughed. He was followed by three more demons but they were silent as they walked in. One had brown hair, one had green hair, and the other with black hair. They seemed to be the only ones who noticed that both Satan and Akimi were glaring at the group.

"BOYS!" Satan growled at the group causing them to all turn sheepishly towards him. "I told you  _not_ to enter this room until I said it was alright!"

"I'm sorry father, I tried to stop them." The blonde apologized with a bow, light green eyes showing his sincerity.

"Are you our new mother?" The brunette asked bluntly causing Akimi to blush.

"W-Well I…"

"Only if you want her to be, I don't think she'll mind, would you darling?" Satan turned towards his sweetheart, waiting for her opinion on the mater.

"Ni, I don't mind, I guess." She responded. "If you don't mind but, what are your names?"

"Akimi, these are seven of my eight sons, well nine I guess now." He said that part with a smile before motioning to each as he said their names. "Lucifer, Egyn, Iblis, Astaroth, Beelzebub, Amiamon, and Azazel."

"The demon kings."

"That's right. As for my son, Samuel, you've most likely met him. He spends his time on Assiah and I believe goes by the name…oh what was it again? ...hm…I think it started with an M or something."

"Mephisto Pheles." Lucifer answered.

"Yes…well, he'll always be Samuel to me." Satan huffed.

"Can we see him?" Egyn suddenly blurted out. "Can we see our baby brother?!"

"How do you know it's a boy? Akimi asked.

"Father told us, but that doesn't matter. Can we see him?"

She smiled at his enthusiasm. "Of course." She looked over to Satan who had gone over to the crib and picked up his young son. He carried the baby back over and placed him in his mother's arms. Akimi shifted Rin until the baby lay comfortably in her arms and them spoke.

"Boy's meet your baby brother, Rin." They each reacted differently but each was positive. Well, ok, so Azazel and Beelzebub showed no emotion but it was still positive in her book. As she watched each member of her new family interact with the baby in her arms, making him laugh and giggle with joy, wiggling his little arms and tail, she couldn't help but smile.

This would be an interesting life worth living and she wouldn't change it for a thing.


End file.
